The Last Leaf Falls
by Misery Severity
Summary: Winter is the saddest season ever. Amy Rose has died during this time of the year. Based on the poem I've written.
**A/N: I know this is cliche, but I absolutely don't want to hear any BS about this. Inspired by my great and amazing friend, Nebula the Hedgehog, I have the right to write whatever the hell I want. It's my story and if you don't like it, then get out.**

 **Sonic and Amy Rose (C) to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

 **Most importantly: DO NOT STEAL MY POETRY/SONNETS**

* * *

The Last Leaf Falls

It is nearly the death of winter, the saddest season ever. It's almost time to say hello to the rebirth of life. Alas—it looks like it's impossible for spring to come. It looks like winter is permanent.

 _The bloody blade is in my hand,_

 _Prepare for it to enter my heart._

 _There is no shield; I cannot defend,_

 _Blood and tears mixed from the start._

 _Trying not to think about it,_

 _It's so convoluted; I cannot fight._

 _Losing my mind in the bottomless pit,_

 _Losing my sanity in my own sight._

 _Going insane; I have gone mad,_

 _Already realizing what this means._

 _No romance, no love, no hope; so sad_

 _That no one's there for me in my dreams._

 _Someone please help me answer my calls_

 _Before the very last winter leaf falls._

She has the blade into her hand. Her face is masked with her tears. She is preparing herself to end her life. Before doing so, she thinks about someone who has recently broken her heart.

She told him that she loves him. She told him that she wanted to be with him. Sadly, their love is not mutual. His words made her lose her mind. Her glass is shattered. More words say that not only he doesn't return his feelings—he is already married to someone else. She ran away in melancholy and shame. He watched her with regret.

That will be the very last time he will see her.

 _Where is my Prince Charming?_

 _Where is my heart and soul?_

 _Where is he to stop my self-harming?_

 _Where is he to avert my lost control?_

 _I need him to heal what is broken_

 _Within me from high to low._

 _I need a happy ending to happen_

 _So I can live inside a photo._

 _Alas, there is no man there for me,_

 _Something continues to lose its beat._

 _My heart cuts open and begins to bleed,_

 _Keep bleeding until I cannot breathe._

 _Help me, help me, please save my life_

 _Before the very last leaf falls in strife._

She cried and cried into her own home. The ache inside her shattered glass is just so persistent.

All she wanted was someone to love her. All she wanted was a fairytale with a happy ending. She wanted her own Prince and her own children to keep her happy for eternity. Unfortunately, her dream never came true. There is no one else to love her back. There is no point for her to live any longer if she has no beating heart within her. She tried not to think about it and she tried to move on. But—she cannot.

Her shattered glass has led her to self-harming, from banging her head against the wall multiple times to cutting her wrists with a blade. Her scars became permanent and the more they remind her of what has caused them, the more broken she become.

She has lost her mind and her self-harming is not enough for the pain to end.

 _I cannot live without any love,_

 _Or else the dagger enters my heart;_

 _The rope constricts as I hang above;_

 _The concrete ground breaks me apart;_

 _The metal blade slices my veins;_

 _Water enters and fills my lungs;_

 _Throat and wrists loses blood in pain;_

 _I'd do anything until Death comes._

 _I cannot continue to stay alive,_

 _Not unless there is someone_

 _Who will lead me up to the sky_

 _And send me all the love undone._

 _I need someone to heal and unbreak me_

 _Before the last leaf falls from the dying tree._

With nothing to fix her broken glass, with nothing to avert the rose from wilting, and with no one to eternally love her… her only option left is to commit suicide.

 _I love you too much to lose you,_

 _Even though you never love me back._

 _I would do anything for you, yes I do;_

 _For you, I'd give myself a fatal heart attack._

 _I'll pull the trigger through my head;_

 _I'll leap out of the building's rooftop;_

 _Yes, for you I will make my own death bed_

 _And there is nothing for me to stop._

 _Sorry darling, but I can't live any longer;_

 _If only you would love me the same._

 _I know you'd want me to be stronger_

 _Alas, I couldn't. Please remember my name_

 _As the girl who has died with a broken heart_

 _When the last leaf has fallen and broken apart._

She clutches the blade into her hand. She securely closes her eyes. Her mind goes to her one true love that he never returned his feelings earlier and eventually led her to her suicide.

She tilts her head back, exposing her throat. Languidly though audaciously—she touches the sharp edge of the blade to the fragile skin. Using her free hand, she places it on top to make sure it deepens within the skin.

Taking her one last deep breath…

She slices her throat.

The chilling sensation appears and a boiling hot metallic waterfall rains down.

She can feel herself weakening. Her life begins to fade away into the void of blackness and silence. She lies down on the floor, allowing for the remaining crimson to finish emptying. It is painful and it is very listless albeit it is worth it.

Her glass will forever remain shattered. Now—it shines no more.

 _The walls are already collapsing,_

 _Everything has been set into flames,_

 _I guess this means it's finally happening:_

 _The bloody waterfall is flowing in shame._

 _I have lost the battlefield,_

 _I have lost my faith and hope,_

 _It is time for me to reveal_

 _That I can't live on with no heart and soul._

 _It is time for me to die,_

 _I am going to die with a sad fate._

 _It is time for me to say goodbye._

 _At least I can finally escape._

 _My suicide has finally happened…_

 _And the very last leaf has already fallen._

Her very last words are:

"I'm so sorry, Sonic the Hedgehog. I love you. I really do. If only you would love me back. Goodbye forever, my love."

 _At least he's happy,_ she wanted to say. Alas, there wasn't enough time.

His face appears before her very eyes… right before she finally fades away.

Lastly… Amy Rose has died.

~~X~~

Sonic found Amy dead in her bedroom.

He wanted to tell her that he's sorry for hurting her. It was too late, to both save her and to tell his apology. He has cried right in front of her body, in both grief and contriteness, while holding her close into his for warmth. His tears drop onto her lifeless façade. His screams and cries became loud and hysterical.

Before her death—Sonic was about to tell Amy that he still wanted to be there for her, despite that he's married to someone else he truly loves.

~~X~~

There he stands, a gravestone that belongs to Amy Rose.

Sonic, wearing a red scarf that previously belonged to Amy, places a bouquet of red roses on top of her grave. Taking a deep breath and trying to remain strong, he gets down on his knees. He stares at the gravestone. The image of Amy's façade appears right in front of him.

"I'm really sorry, Amy. I never meant to let this happen. I never meant to hurt you." Sonic sniffs, wiping the tears off his eyes.

Suddenly, he realized that he cannot hold it back. He sobs as he lets himself down all the way to the ground. He let himself sob like this for several more minutes.

Then, out of impulse, Sonic says in a silent whisper…

"I love you, Amy Rose. I love you."

He persistently cries for who knows how long.

~~X~~

Years later…

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can. What is it?"

"Can you tell me how I got my name?"

There's a silent pause.

"Hm? Are you okay, Daddy?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Daddy is just thinking of something."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just… thinking about how I got the name for you before you were born. You see, your name really means a lot to me. That's how I came up with it. Ever since then, I realized how much I really love it. And Mommy doesn't mind it, too. I told her I wanted to give you that name and she said it's alright."

"Mommy said my name means 'beloved' and is a pretty flower."

Sonic smiles. "You're absolutely right. You're such a smart girl." He holds her tight.

She returns the embrace, "I love you, Daddy. Thank you for giving me a pretty name."

"You're welcome. I love you too… Amy Rose."


End file.
